Once Bitten Twice Shy
by QueVeeBee
Summary: He couldn't believe it had been four years since he'd last had her like this. Panting. Skirt hiked up around her waist. Back pressed firmly against the wall. Knee nudged comfortably against her mound, rubbing her and driving her insane. C/B of course. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So here's the my idea for a new story I'm in the process of creating. Let me know what you think. Hope you guys enjoy some more C/B ACTION LoL. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"You would think I would have learned my lesson all those years ago," Blair groaned out as she fumbled with the buttons of his pants, desperately trying to undo them and put an end to the pulsing need incessantly beating between her legs.

Chuck grinned against her lips as his mind slowly registered her words. He was too caught up in the feel and smell and warmth and softness that was Blair Waldorf. He couldn't believe it had been four years since he'd last had her like this. Panting. Skirt hiked up around her waist. Back pressed firmly against the wall. Knee nudged comfortably against her mound, rubbing her and driving her insane. He could already feel the wetness wetting through to his slacks. _God she's hot._

"Here let me," he let out on a ragged breath as her clumsy hands continued to rub against his painfully large erection, and the buttons remained steadfastly buttoned. Quickly undoing his zipper, he slid his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. With his other hand, he unceremoniously reached the thin strap around Blair's hips and tugged at it furiously, ripping her lace underwear off and casting it aside.

"Dammit, Chuck!" Blair hissed as the erotic feel of lace clinging to her wetness and then being harshly pulled away drove her insane with desire. "That was La Perla."

"I'll buy you some more," Chuck whispered as his hands found her heated core and lightly teased her swollen clit and throbbing entrance. "Is that OK with you?"

"Mm," Blair moaned out, unable to speak when Chuck's dangerously wicked, infuriatingly expert fingers were working their magic against her most sensitive nerve endings.

"I believe my little bitch in heat is speechless," Chuck growled against her throat as he nipped and sucked at her skin as if searching for sustenance. His fingers began to pump in and out of her, sliding out occasionally to rub against her clitoris, and then continuing the same tortuously sweet rhythm within her.

"I'm not a bitch," Blair managed to bite out as her hips pounded and thrust against his hand roughly. She could feel herself peaking. She could felt herself coming undone.

And just then he slowed down.

And she whimpered at the loss of her mind-numbing orgasm.

"See..." Chuck panted against her mouth as he found her lips and licked her possessively. "You're just like a bitch in heat. My bitch in heat," he finished cockily.

Blair bit down on his tongue then, causing Chuck to flinch and pull back in anger. "Fuck!" he shouted as he felt his tongue swell in pain.

_**Once Bitten...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the feedback I've received for this fic. I was thinking of making it a story of short chapters like this, each one centered around a ...::cough::....well a sex scene between our favorite couple. And then i will tie it all together with the storyline i've picked up at the end of this chapter. I mean it'll probably all be interlaced. The past and present. Anyway let me know what you think. If you want a past/present purely sex story or a regular story with a few love scenes but not specifically centered on their sexual encounters. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review if you like! Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

_**Twice Shy...**_

If she had any sense at all she would pull away from him right now. How dare he compare her to a bitch in heat? She was not a bitch. Well maybe she behaved as such, but still...

Blair smiled triumphantly as she watched the anger unfold in Chuck's eyes. "Dammit Blair!" he hissed out in pain, his eyes tearing, his voice thick and mumbled.

"I told you not to call me that," Blair stated casually as her body cooled from the loss of contact with Chuck's body. Standing on her own two feet, she adjusted her skirt and straightened the buttons on her blouse. "That should teach you a thing or two," she finished smugly as she began to walk around Chuck standing half naked before her.

"Not to call you what? A bitch? Because the last I checked, you definitely enjoyed being fucked like one!" Chuck rasped out harshly as he grabbed Blair roughly and pressed his erection into her lower back.

"Let go of me Chuck. I'm not in the mood," Blair grunted as her body was slammed against Chuck's hard frame. Trying to ignore the feel of his erection nudging at her back and buttocks, Blair fought to wiggle free of his punishing grip.

"No?" Chuck challenged harshly, his warm breath rushing across the nape of her neck, causing shivers and goosebumps to consume her entire body. "Then why," he began as his fingers deftly lifted her skirt up and aside and lost them inside her heat, "are you so damn wet?"

Blair groaned at the feel of Chuck's fingers deep inside of her, but when she spoke she worked hard at keeping a tone of indifference. "Not your doing I assure you," she breathed quietly, not daring to speak any louder as the pitch of her voice was near squealing levels.

"Oh really?" Chuck laughed as his fingers continued to stroke her inner walls. "You could have fooled me, Waldorf. You were the one climbing all over me the moment I let you into my office."

"That is neither here nor there," Blair shot back, her voice catching at the very end, as Chuck's fingers found her G-spot and began to rub it intently. Her knees buckled beneath her, and a loud moan escaped her lips.

"No...right here. Right here is where you want it, right?" Chuck teased as his fingers continued to rub and delve deeper.

"Fuck you," Blair hissed as her body began to lose itself in the sensation. His rhythm was intoxicating. The things he could do to her body were one of a kind. No one else had ever touched her like this. No one.

"Yes ma'am," Chuck responded smoothly, drawing his fingers free from her body, licking her juices off her fingers as she watched him intently, grabbing her harshly against her waist and leading her back to the wall they had previously been pressed upon. "I'll be fucking you all afternoon."

And with that he slid into her body and slipped them both into oblivion.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Tomorrow. The lawyers agreed to meet us tomorrow. So no more games OK. Let's just get this over with," Blair said as she found her bag and began to walk toward the door.

"Fine," Chuck answered rudely. "Nice to see you too wife."

"After tomorrow, there'll be no more of that."

And with a swish of her hips and flurry of Chanel perfume, she walked out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'm so glad to be getting such a positive response to this story. I know a lot of us are desperate for some more Chair action in the show, but we won't be getting it for quite some time it seems. So after getting so many good comments about the love scenes i write, i've decided to make this story mainly about Chair sex scenes. I will be interlacing the past and present in every other chapter. This is the first chapter to deal with their past. Next chapter will be the present (with their impending divorce) the one after will be past, etc etc. Hope you guys continue to read and review the fic. I will try to post once every day, twice if i'm lucky because i know the chapters are very short. Anyway Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**Make up sex**

"Oh come on Waldorf. I was only kidding," Chuck murmured across her ear gently as Blair laid primly on the other side of the bed. Refusing to look at him. Refusing to speak. Refusing to move an inch.

"I said don't touch me. So whatever plans you had for that hand that I can feel hovering right above my hip, you can forget about it," Blair bit out as she scooted further to the edge of the bed. Any closer to the edge and she'd be greeting the floor. "And that's not..." she mumbled the last few words of her sentence.

Chuck smiled haughtily at Blair's muttered words and inched closer to her warm body. "Sorry. I'm sorry _Bass_. I didn't mean to offend you," he teased as he corrected himself. Blair demanded to be addressed as Mrs. Bass.

"I said don't touch me. Get away. And wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Chuck continued smiling devilishly, reaching her ear once again and licking a wet path along her earlobe. He heard her suck in her breath. His cock twitched in response.

"Don't be like that honey. Come here..." he whispered seductively as he skimmed her neck and bare shoulder with his lips.

He touched her then.

Reaching across her body, he placed his hand on her left breast and cupped her through the flimsy silk material that draped her half-naked body. He felt her nipple automatically harden against his palm. _God he loved her. Loved how quick she was to respond to his touch. Loved how easily he could make her melt under his hands._

"I hate you, Bass," Blair whispered hotly as she ground her butt against his impressively large erection, causing Chuck to hiss roughly at the feel of her plump rump. _Bitch._

Kneading her nipple harshly in retaliation, Blair moaned loudly in pleasure and ceased her sensuous rubbing against his crotch.

"Mmm. I hate you too, Bass," Chuck laughed as he flipped her over to her back and lifted her teddy up and off her. He froze at the sight of her naked beneath him. A warmth spread through her at the sound of him addressing her as Bass, and at the look in his eyes as he stared at her appreciatively.

"I thought you wouldn't mind," Blair murmured softly as she caught Chuck's eyes trained on her exposed, wet lips.

"You are such a fiery cunt."

Blair melted at his harsh, dirty talk. "Shut up and fuck me."

Chuck growled in approval and slipped his cock a few inches into her wet, hot warmth. "You're so fucking tight."

Blair whimpered pathetically, close to begging for what she so desperately craved. "Chuck..."

"So is it safe to say all is forgiven?" Chuck asked as he took her breast in his palm and pressed and pinched and rubbed them until her nipples hardened painfully. She felt every touch in her throbbing walls wrapped tightly against the tip of his erection.

"Not a chance," she shot out firmly. Her hands moving to rest against his shoulders.

"That's too bad then," Chuck shot back. Sliding out of her, he moved away and reached over to his side table and found the lubricant they had stored in the drawer. "I guess I can finish this myself." Filling his palm with the lubricant, he rubbed his hand around his shaft, spreading the liquid evenly across his entire erection. "Mmm."

Blair eyed his cock as it swelled and twitched beneath his touch. She could feel her body becoming hotter and her pussy getting wetter and throbbing harder. She was pulsing in time with her heart beat, the erotic rhythm driving her mad, as Chuck picked up a dangerously similar rhythm with his hand.

"Stop," Blair hissed out.

Chuck looked at her with half lidded eyes and stilled his movements. "Why?"

"Stop."

"No," Chuck whispered as he continued to stroke, press and pull on his erection faster. She could see his chest rising and falling, his hand whipping quickly up and down on his cock.

"Chuck dammit!" Blair shouted as she slapped his arm away from his erection.

"Blair...fuck. I was almost there!" Chuck complained as his efforts were thwarted by his tiny wife.

Rushing over to him and quickly straddling him, Blair sunk his erection deep inside of her and yelled out in pleasure. Her body quickly orgasmed as his cock sunk to the hilt, leaving no space within her untouched. He filled her, spread her, widened her to fit his girth.

"I'm coming. I'm coming..." Blair moaned out as her hips bucked against him.

Chuck felt every pulse as her body unfolded around his erection. Grabbing on to her narrow waist, he guided her hips and forced her body to move up and down. "That's right. Ride me baby..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here you go! Sorry for the delay. Anyway, this chapter is the Present Time, beginning with the meeting with the lawyers, and then a "trigger word" that leads to a flashback at the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think and let me know if the flow is making sense. You might have to go and read the chapter before just to get back on track. They're not very long ;-). Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"So if your client is looking for a free ride, she can just forget it," Mr. Bass'-bitch lawyer was mumbling somewhere in between the cloud of memories that had overwhelmed Blair. _Ride_. That was the trigger word.

And she was sure Chuck was grinning and enjoying every minute of her discomfort. She could almost feel his intense gaze boring into the side of her head. But she refused to turn around and meet his gaze head on. She needed a moment to compose herself. The direction of her thoughts made her turn a crimson red and caused a strange heat to spread across her body. _Ride me baby..._

She could still hear that Basshole's insufferable voice whispering naughtily into her ear. That damn

word. He always knew what to say, when to say it and how to say it. He knew how all the nasty sex talk turned her into a puddle around him. How he could make her come by just saying those words. She was pretty sure Chuck had coached his lawyer on what to say and when to say it. It was turning into a ridiculous spectacle.

"So Mr. Bass will not be succumbing to any ridiculous demands. We can just ride this out and make it hard for both parties, or we can give in to each others wishes and make this a pleasurable experience."

Blair scoffed as the words left the lawyer's mouth and turned at once. Her eyes angrily stared down at Chuck as she stood from her seat and began huffing across her side of the table. "Mrs. Lennard, your client is the one making ridiculous demands. He expects me just sit back and take it-"

"It was never a problem before," Chuck cut in as Blair began her rant, his sexual remarks only serving to further agitate her.

"Fuck you, Bass."

"Yesterday, you left a few kinks in my back that I still have to stretch out. But once that's resolved, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you," Chuck grinned wickedly, enjoying the shocked expression that crossed Blair's face, Mrs. Lennard's face, and Mr. Cox's face.

An eerie silence came over the room, the erratic breathing evident by the rise and fall of Blair's chest the only sound that cut into the high strung room.

Mr. Cox was the first to cut into the deafening silence.

"Uh-um. Well my client would like to keep the couple's vacation home in Tuscany..."

--xoxo--xoxo--

**Vacation Sex**

"Chuck Bass will you please relax and wait until we get to the house," Blair said between laughter as Chuck's roaming hands slid under her dress and began creating a hot trail against her skin.

"Oh Waldorf-" he stopped as he saw the dark look Blair shot at him. "Bass. Bass. I'm sorry. It's hard to change."

"I took your name in marriage, Bass. The least you could do is remember to use it," Blair complained as she shifted to the opposite corner of the limo.

"OK. Sorry Mrs. Bass. Now come over here," Chuck continued, reaching out and grabbing her hand in his strong grip. He began to tug her closer to his side of the limo as Blair continued to remain impassive.

"I said no. Wait. Like a good boy," Blair said as she slapped at his hand that remained shackled around her wrist.

"Oh come on Blair. It's limo sex. It's tradition. Come here and fuck me," he finished softly, knowing just what to say and how to say it in order to draw a reaction from her. And it worked.

He could feel her arm loosen beneath his grip and her chest rise as her breathing altered.

Shifting closer to her, he began kissing and licking his way up her arm, burying his head in the crook of her neck as he kissed, bit and sucked at her sweet, soft skin.

"Mmm. Bass, you sure know how to make a woman say yes," Blair groaned as Chuck continued to work his lips and tongue across her skin.

"Just **my** woman," he mumbled against her neck, drawing a sigh from Blair as a warm tingle fluttered through her at his words.

His hands sneak under her dress again, reaching the lacy thong she had used in order to seduce him the first night at their Tuscany home. Sliding two fingers against her mound, he felt the wetness already beginning to cream her panties, and he felt his erection jump to life at the realization of just how turned on she was.

"Oh God, B..."

"Chuck?" she murmured in response, her mouth grazing against his ear and whispering hotly against his lobe.

"Yeah...?"

"We're here," she stated sharply as she flipped the door open and the cold air smacked him back down to earth.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair stood behind the car as the chauffeur removed their luggage from the trunk of the car and handed the bags to Chuck. Thanking him sourly (considering his need for sex was suddenly put on hold much to his dismay), Chuck grabbed the bags, handed the driver a generous tip and stared up at Blair who stood by with a smug smile across her face.

"You just wait, _Waldorf_," Chuck whispered rudely. "Grab your things, _Waldorf_."

The smile automatically disappeared as Blair grabbed her three luggages and began struggling up the steps that led to their palatial retreat. Chuck quickly bounded up the stairs, the few bags he carried making his trudge up the stairs easier and quicker than Blair's. Disappearing behind the doors ahead of her, Blair huffed and puffed and cursed the very day he was born.

"You inconsiderate, self-serving, rude prick," Blair shouted as she reached the entrance hall of the house and shut the door angrily. Why the hell she married the pig? She had no idea. He was rude. He was spoiled. He would bitch and moan if he didn't get his way. Two people couldn't have those traits and make a relationship last. Only one of them was allowed to be rude, spoiled, bitchy and whiny. And it should most definitely be her.

"But you love me anyway," he growled from behind her as he grabbed her from behind, wrapped one muscular arm around her thin waist, and with his free hand scrunched up her skirt, found the top of her thong and delved his hand inside.

Blair threw her head back harshly against his chest as she ground her hips against his hand. He had just slipped two fingers inside of her and she already felt herself coming undone.

"That's right...you're more desperate...you're craving it more than I am," Chuck moaned against her ear, the feel of her tightening around his fingers driving him insane. His cock ached. It was pounding and throbbing as quickly as his heart, as quickly as her bucking hips. His entire hand was wet, dripping down to his wrist. His fingers were wrapped in a sweet hotness that had his cock clenching in response.

"Come here," he bit out roughly, removing his hands and causing her to whimper. Pushing her forward into the living room, he bent her over the back of the sofa, threw her dress over her head, slid her thong down to around her ankles, pulled down the zipper to his slacks quickly and rammed his painfully erect penis inside of her the moment it was free.

"Oh fuck!" Blair screamed as she became impaled against the couch. She came. Hard. Fast. Way too soon. "Oh God, Chuck!" she continued to scream as she thrust and pumped desperately against his hips. "More! More. Faster. Harder!"

Chuck hissed in approval, feeling her orgasm wash over him, he began to pound inside of her violently, his cock losing itself inside her wetness. The smacking sound of their bodies joining, the loud moans and groans of approval were enough to wreck havoc on his senses.

He felt Blair's tiny hands reach between their bodies and grab on to his sack. Feeling her small fingers clamped around him caused his cock to swell and twitch within her, and with a few more long, hard strokes he poured his seed within her.

"Welcome to Tuscany..." Blair mumbled against the couch, feeling his weight atop her and his come sliding down her shaking thighs.

* * *

**A/N: Next up...animalistic sex! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story, as well as understand it. This chapter begins in the present, outside the lawyers office, and then the ANIMALISTIC SEX scene is a flashback. Hope you guys understand. Drop me a line if you need to me to further clarify what i'm doing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"Blair!"

Blair quickened her pace as she exited the meeting she had just had with the lawyers. She'd be damned if she would stop to talk to Chuck at this moment. She'd be damned if she would stop to talk to Chuck ever.

But at this very moment in particular, she couldn't afford to stop. She was sure her face bore evidence of the thoughts that had been running through her mind the entire meeting. _Sex.... Riding him... Tuscany..._

_Good God Blair. You just slept with him yesterday. _

_**Well now that's the problem isn't it? You opened up that can and now you want more...**_

"Blair!" His voice was closer, more agitated. "Waldorf! Dammit I know you hear me, _Waldorf_!"

Blair turned around then, fixing the coldest look she could wear without looking like a complete maniac. "If you're saying that in order to provoke me, I'll tell you now you're wasting your time. I don't want you calling me Bass anymore than I want to stayed married to you."

Chuck stopped a few feet away from her and smiled. "Oh, please. You're dying to stay married to me. I saw the way you were looking at me in there," Chuck said confidently as he attempted to close the distance between them.

"Get away, Chuck," Blair said roughly, trying to find any inner strength she possessed in order to ward him off.

"Were you thinking about Tuscany too?" he whispered as he closed in on her in the elevator waiting area.

Blair felt her cheeks redden and turned around, giving her back to him and breaking eye contact. But she could still see him through the metal of the elevator doors, and he was closing in on her even more. Wearing that bloody cocky grin that drove her mad.

"You were thinking about it weren't you?" Chuck said as he leaned over her right shoulder. "Which time were you thinking about?" he breathed across her ear, raising goosebumps all along her body.

"I...I...I wasn't," Blair struggled to get out. "Don't flatter yourself," she finished a little stronger.

"I'm not. But I could see it in your eyes. I saw the flush rising across your neck and face. I could see how agitated your breathing was becoming. And like it or not, _Bass_, I know what your body wants and when it wants it. I know all the signs. I know it all," Chuck continued to breathe across her skin, making her eyes drift shut in satisfaction.

"You're thinking about it right now, aren't you?" Chuck continued confidently, seeing the reflection in the elevator doors and knowing he was affecting her just as much as she affected him. "That night I fucked you so hard I had you crying out in ecstasy..."

--xoxo--xoxo--

**Animalistic Sex**

Their first night at Tuscany they'd had the raw, primal, grunting kind of sex that woke the neighbors, scared the animals outside, and rattled their bed frame. There was screaming, writhing, bucking, bumping, grinding. And there was wave after wave of mind numbing, toe curling, heart stopping orgasm that ripped away any doubt in either one of their minds that they were made for each other. Their bodies found heaven only when together.

She had awoken at the sudden pull of her arms, only to find Chuck straddling her with a mischievous grin across his face. He had pulled her arms over her head and tied her to the bed frame above using his signature scarf. He had worn it even then, and at that moment it provided an excellent substitute for shackles.

"Chuck, what the hell?" Blair squirmed beneath him only to feel his erection already poking at her stomach. "Bass...we just had sex a few hours ago. And I don't care too much for being tied down," Blair pouted as she fought against the restraints around her wrists. As much as she tugged, pulled, groaned and pouted, the damn scarf would not be deterred. "Chuck this isn't funny."

"No, it isn't Blair. It's fucking hot though," Chuck growled as he ate her up with his eyes. It was amazing how much Chuck could do to her by the way he looked at her. She could already feel herself melting beneath his hot gaze.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned out pathetically. It shamed her how quickly she responded. How she was unable to at least pretend to be immune to his charm. But her body craved him. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, etc etc.

"You see, princess. I knew you would like this. Now I want you to be quiet. And I want you to keep your eyes on me the whole time, OK?" Chuck asked quietly as he began lifting her silk teddy over her legs. Blair could only nod in agreement, too turned on to form a coherent sentence.

Sliding lower on the bed, Chuck made quick work of her underwear. After tossing it aside, he slid his hands up her stomach to land firmly on her breasts. He massaged and rolled her heavy mounds in his hands until she was biting her lips to keep from crying out. "That's right, baby. It's all about controlling yourself."

Delving his head between her thighs, he stroked her wetness with his tongue lightly, drawing a whimper from her. "None of that," Chuck said harshly. "I said control yourself. And keep your eyes opened. I want you to watch me suck you." His head disappeared once again as his tongue darted out and began to lick and suckle on her core.

_Oh God. Oh God. Fuck. Fuck..._he licked her clitoris and she bucked wildly beneath him. She could feel his lips spread into a smile against her and she hated him for being so ridiculously incredible at what he did. _Mmm...Oh...Oh...Breathe Blair! Relax. Don't lose your composure. Don't- Oh God. Oh..._

"Oh Fuck!" she screamed out as her climax poured over her and had her tugging on the scarf and thrusting her hips against his face. "Oh Chuck. Oh fuck!"

He pulled away as soon as she screamed out, but she was too far gone to stop. Thrusting her hips against his thigh, she rode out her orgasm as best as she could without him there to ride it out with her.

"Chuck," she whined as the final wave subsided and she felt herself coming down from cloud nine.

"I told you to be quiet," Chuck said disappointedly, shaking his head as she stared at him.

"Well I'm sorry. Stop playing these fucking games. I know you want it too," Blair purred as she tried to thrust her wetness against his leg once again, but he pulled away. "I see your cock twitching. I know you want to ram it in me. Come on, baby. Do it. You want it. I want it. Come on. Fuck me," she murmured seductively as she gyrated her hips invitingly and arched her back in order to thrust out her breasts.

"Shut up, Blair," Chuck groaned out quietly, her words having the desired affect on him. He could feel his blood pounding into his erection, further hardening him and making it difficult for him to restrain himself.

"No. Come here, baby. Can't you see how much I want you? I bet I'm dripping wet," Blair continued to whisper enticingly. "Look at me. You could have me filled with come sliding down my thighs. You could have me filled with your cock, pounding and throbbing inside of me, filling me with your hot, white-"

And he pummeled her then. Shoving his cock as far in as he could, and then lifting her hips to shove himself in that slight distance deeper. She shouted out, coming instantly as he invaded her, stretched her, filled her, just how she wanted to be filled. He hated when she talked dirty to him. Hated it because it turned him on so much. Frighteningly so. Hated it because he knew that she knew she could control him that way. Hearing Blair Waldorf Bass using such dirty language made it all the more erotic for him. It was the only way she could turn him into putty in her hands.

He waited until her orgasm passed and she opened her eyes again. Then he grabbed on to her hips and began to savagely thrust into her. He fucked her as if he were losing his mind. Fucked her as if there would be no tomorrow. Fucked her like he never wanted it to end. He grunted and moaned, slid his hands from her hips to her breasts to the scarf around her wrists. He untied her then, sliding out of her roughly, flipping her over onto her stomach, and slipping inside of her from behind. There was no breathing in between, no hesitation. He placed one hand firmly on her shoulder and the other grabbing her waist as he continued to pound into her body rapidly. He couldn't breathe, think or see.

It was barbaric.

It was animalistic.

It was completion as he spilled his seed into her and collapsed atop her body.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So next chapter will be Hope-We-Don't-Get-Caught Sex! :-)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay. Finals are here so you know...Anyway, tomorrow is my last exam for the semester, so hopefully i'll be more available for updates. Don't worry, I won't let you down during the winter break. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and get to understand a little better the issues leading to Chuck and Blair's divorce. Of course the reasons aren't too serious, seeing as i have to keep our favorite couple together, no? LOL Ok well REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**Hope-We-Don't-Get-Caught Sex**

"A penny for your thoughts?" Chuck murmured along her ear as Blair tried to shake the memories of that night in Tuscany from her mind. He was too close, the memories too vivid. And she could still feel the lingering heat of his touch from the day before. Pressed against the wall in his office. His hands, fingers, everything everywhere.

"I hate you," Blair growled out in anger. Anger at him for being so damn smug. Anger at herself for being so fucking responsive to him.

"I know, Bass. That's why you're divorcing me," he shot back as he trailed a hand along her arm and rested his hand against her own. He felt her stiffen beneath him, but she didn't pull away. He allowed himself a self-satisfied smile.

"No. I'm divorcing you because you're a narcissistic pig and a son of a-"

"Uh-uh-uh, Bass. You're bitch is showing," Chuck teased as he linked their fingers together. Blair pulled away instantly, staring at him angrily, her eyes inflamed and shooting daggers.

"Don't touch me. And stop calling me that. I'm not your wife. At least not for much longer," she barked as she began pressing the button for the elevator desperately.

"Why so antsy, Blair? Care to inform me of what's going through that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing! Now get away! Far away! I don't want you anywhere near me, other than when completely necessary. Which will be with lawyer-supervision," Blair shouted at him as the elevator doors finally sprung open. "And I would appreciate it if you'd wait for the next elevator please."

Chuck smiled at her as she pressed the button for the lower level and the doors began to close. Before Blair made her getaway, Chuck placed his hand between the doors before they shut and stepped into the elevator.

"What?" he asked innocently as he stared up at the electronic display and avoided her hate-filled eyes.

"I'm going to have to get a restraining order against you, aren't I?" Blair bit out as she stepped away from Chuck and stood in the farthest corner away from him.

"I have restraint. You don't," Chuck said casually as he leaned his shoulder against the elevator wall and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No restraint?" Blair all but shouted at him incredulously.

"That's right. Unless you've forgotten, you were the one throwing yourself all over me just yesterday," Chuck answered with a straight face, remaining calm and collected in contrast to Blair's frazzled and upset emotions.

"Oh shut up, Bass," Blair huffed, ignoring the memory of the day before that threatened to surface in her mind.

"It's true, Bass. You have zero restraint when it comes to me and you know it," Chuck stated cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself, idiot," Blair grumbled under her breath as she looked up at the electronic display and sighed in relief. _Five more floors to go..._

Chuck moved to obscure the panel of buttons in the elevator as Blair stared down at his enticing tush beneath his slacks. As her mouth began to water (yes pathetic she knew) at the sight before her, she felt the elevator jolt to a stop and cause her to trip forward.

"What the...?"

The sound of the Emergency alarm rang through the elevator shaft and rung rudely in her ears. Seconds later, the sound ceased and Chuck glanced her way with a devilish smirk.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked wearily as she pinned herself even closer to the wall.

"This is an emergency," Chuck said simply as he turned slowly toward her and began to close the small distance between them. His eyes lowered and she followed his gaze, only to spot the prominent bulge already formed in his crotch. She sucked in a breath and tried to slide to the other side of the elevator just as Chuck reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Uh uh uh, Bass. We have some unfinished business you and I. Now about that night in Tuscany..." Chuck started as he pinned her against the wall and fisted her hair in his hand. He forced her head back and caught her panic stricken eyes. In a perverse way, it excited him to see her nervous, to have the higher ground for once.

"Chuck. No..." Blair mewled out pathetically as he continued to hold her captive between his body and the wall.

"No what, baby? I'm not doing anything that you haven't already done to me less than twenty four hours ago," Chuck said innocently as he untangled his hand from her curls and began to slide his hand down the nape of her neck, her back, and landed against her hips.

"Don't call me baby," Blair pouted as she tried to wiggle beneath him. Her movements only served to bring her mound into contact with his erection, and she felt him harden even further. She felt herself become wet and hot for him.

_God dammit!_

"You always liked it when I called you baby," Chuck whispered as he leaned his face in and began to breathe across her cheek.

"That was then," Blair said sternly, trying to sound unaffected by the feel of him against her.

"And this is now," Chuck shot back smugly as he locked lips with her.

She tried to resist. She honestly made an effort to. But the feel of his soft lips, the taste of his warm, sweet tongue, the scent of his sexy cologne were a lethal mix for her senses. Her pathetic resistance gave way and her hands wrapped around his neck of her own accord.

The crackling of the operator burst through the haze of their minds and made them paused mid kiss. "Is everyone OK in there?" The static voice streamed through, breaking up every other syllable.

Chuck found his voice first, turning and yelling into the receiver. "Yes. We're fine."

"We'll be sending an emergency response unit as soon as possible. Are you sure everyone is OK?"

"Yes everyone is fine," Chuck shouted in annoyance. "Take all the time you need," he finished softly as he turned around and grinned wickedly at Blair. "Now...where were we?"

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Chuck...someone is going to come any minute," Blair groaned out, trying to be reasonable as Chuck began to thrust his fingers inside of her pussy.

"I expect you to, yes," he answered smugly, working his rhythm against her core, knowing what excited her. Knowing full well what made her come.

"Fuck you," she bit out as she felt her body clenching around his fingers, the first tell tale sign of her body's response to his ministrations.

"I intend to," he answered again, his smile still in place, his eyes dark and intense as the overwhelming need to fuck her danced through his veins.

"This is the last time," Blair breathed as she felt herself unraveling around his hand. "Last time..." she finished on a stuttered breath as her body convulsed against his magical hands and the strength was washed out of her body.

"You keep saying that, Blair. But somehow, I don't believe you," Chuck murmured as he unzipped his pants and freed himself from his constraining slacks. They would never have a last time. They would always come down to this. Hiking her up against the wall, he hooked her legs around his waist and easily entered her waiting body.

She sighed in bliss.

He sighed in bliss.

"I hate you, you know that?" Blair sighed out, her voice showing little evidence of hate. She rocked her hips against his pelvis and set the motion she most craved.

"Yeah. I hate you too, B," Chuck groaned out as her hips gyrated exquisitely around him and sent a shot of pleasure along his shaft and into his balls.

"If we get caught, I'm going to kill you," Blair whispered as she began to grind faster against him, the breath leaving her body as she felt her body beginning to peak once again.

"Fuck, B," Chuck shouted as he felt her body clamp hard against him, her walls fluttering quickly around him and driving him wild. Quickly removing himself from her body, he turned her around and bent her over before she had time to complain from the loss of her cresting orgasm. Kneeling to reach her body, he slid back inside to the hilt and began to pound at a neck breaking pace inside of her. "You like it, baby?" he growled out as he held on to her shoulders in order to push her harder against him.

He heard her cries of pleasure which were answer enough. "Oh God, Blair. I'm gonna come," he panted as he felt her tightness pounding around him.

"Yes. Come Chuck. Come," she screamed out as her own body found release in time with his own.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"You. Are. Fucking. Amazing." Chuck fought to catch his breath as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his hand along Blair's ass.

She turned around then, slipping him out of her body and smiling sweetly at him.

"You're not half bad yourself, Bass," she said as she began adjusting her skirt. "It's just so sad this can never work."

Chuck tensed at her words and began to straighten himself up. "It can. You just give up too easily," Chuck bit out as he zipped his pants on glared at her.

"Me? Right. I never give up," Blair shot back, all remnants of the past fifteen minutes of sex gone from her mind.

"Well you did with us," Chuck threw back, upset and annoyed at the direction their interaction had taken. "You couldn't wait for me to settle in with my business ventures. You had to get catty and selfish and all wife-like," Chuck stated, trying hard to keep from shouting at her.

"Wife-like? Wife-like? Are you fucking kidding me? I am your damn wife! How the hell was I suppose to act? You want me to remain passive while you wander off to your next big deal. When you're gone for days and days. What kind of relationship were we suppose to have for the next few years until you "settled in" with your business?" Blair shouted, not concerned with raising her voice, feeling the need to fight him, the urge too overwhelming to let pass by.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. I told you to wait a few months. And that's all it took. Five months. Look I'm settled. But you couldn't wait. And now look at us!" Chuck shouted, annoyed at her, pissed off at himself, pissed at her and her behavior in the past few months.

The doors opened then and the firefighters stood back as they stared at the two of them fuming at each other. Their clothes were rumpled, Blair's hair was a disaster, Chuck's shirt was out of his waistband, and the elevator smelled distinctly of sex. They started to snicker as Blair blew passed them in a rush of anger, sweat, and sex scent and stomped to the door. "I'll have my lawyer call your lawyer. I think it's best if you and I don't come face to face ever again!" The redness spreading across her face, evidence of the humiliation she'd just experienced.

And with that, she flew out the door.

Chuck cursed under his breath as he ignored the jeers from the firefighters and rushed out the building behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Coming up next...Comfort Sex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I just caught on to a mistake from the last chapter concerning the dialogue between Chuck and Blair. I said five months, when in actuality it's been five years. And so I've revised the final section of Chapter 6 Hope-We-Don't-Get-Caught Sex:**

"You. Are. Fucking. Amazing." Chuck fought to catch his breath as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his hand along Blair's ass.

She turned around then, slipping him out of her body and smiling sweetly at him.

"You're not half bad yourself, Bass," she said as she began adjusting her skirt. "It's just so sad this can never work."

Chuck tensed at her words and began to straighten himself up. "It can. You just give up too easily," Chuck bit out as he zipped his pants on glared at her.

"Me? Right. I never give up," Blair shot back, all remnants of the past fifteen minutes of sex gone from her mind.

"Well you did with us," Chuck threw back, upset and annoyed at the direction their interaction had taken. "You couldn't wait for me to settle in with my business ventures. You had to get catty and selfish and all wife-like," Chuck stated, trying hard to keep from shouting at her.

"Wife-like? Wife-like? Are you fucking kidding me? I am your damn wife! How the hell was I suppose to act? You want me to remain passive while you wander off to your next big deal. When you're gone for weeks and weeks. What kind of relationship were we suppose to have for the next few years until you "settled in" with your business?" Blair shouted, not concerned with raising her voice, feeling the need to fight him, the urge too overwhelming to let pass by.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. I told you to wait a few months. And that's all it took. A year later I was settled. Look I'm settled. But you couldn't wait. I came back one day and you were gone! No word, no warning. Four years ago you packed up and left because you were too God Damn selfish! And now look at us!" Chuck shouted, annoyed at her, pissed off at himself, pissed at her and her behavior in the past.

The doors opened then and the firefighters stood back as they stared at the two of them fuming at each other. Their clothes were rumpled, Blair's hair was a disaster, Chuck's shirt was out of his waistband, and the elevator smelled distinctly of sex. They started to snicker as Blair blew passed them in a rush of anger, sweat, and sex scent and stomped to the door. "I'll have my lawyer call your lawyer. I think it's best if you and I don't come face to face ever again!" The redness spreading across her face, evidence of the humiliation she'd just experienced.

And with that, she flew out the door.

Chuck cursed under his breath as he ignored the jeers from the firefighters and rushed out the building behind her.

**OK so those are the very minor revisions. So Chuck was off traveling a lot and Blair decided she had had enough, disappeared, and now they're back in the same place working on getting divorced after years of not seeing each other. I guess that's all for now. This is the new chapter COMFORT SEX, which takes place in the past when they were married but already having some issues. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! XOXO

* * *

  
**

**Comfort Sex**

"Blair, baby, you know I want to be here. But I have to do this right now. You need to understand me," Chuck whispered against her ear as he held her wrapped in his arms, with his chin resting comfortably against her shoulder. "Tell me. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," he coaxed quietly, his desire to please her overwhelming and so selfless it scared him just a bit. But he'd gotten use to that feeling.

The need to please.

The need to fulfill.

The need to comfort.

All for her.

"I want you. Here with me. On our anniversary. It's not too much to ask," Blair cried out softly as she bravely fought to hold back the tears. "You're away all the time now, Chuck. And you just got back yesterday, and now you have to go away again. After you promised me you would be here for our anniversary."

Chuck sighed out in frustration, the need to be there for her but his responsibility toward his family business the cause of many rifts between him and his wife. His wife of one year come Friday.

"Baby, you know I love you. And I want to be here, but-"

"But. There's always a but. And I always have to be patient and understanding. But I can't anymore, Chuck. I can't deal with this anymore," Blair murmured as she held on tight to his hand and played with the ring adorning his left ring finger.

"Blair. Just a little while longer. I promise you a few more months," Chuck tried to reason pathetically.

"It's our anniversary..." Blair sighed softly as she turned in his arms and shifted the sheets around them. "Our one year anniversary, and you won't be here for it," she finished as a single tear slid out of the corner of her eye.

Chuck's heart broke as he saw his wife cry, and knowing she was crying for him. Crying because of him. Reaching out gently he wiped the tear from her eye and leaned forward. He touched his lips to hers softly and ran his fingers in her hair.

"Let me make it up to you. I won't be able to get back on Friday, but I'll be back by Saturday. I promise. And we'll go out then. We'll do whatever you want. I'll buy you whatever you want. Just name it," Chuck said excitedly, sounding optimistic and wanting to bargain with her for her happiness.

Blair swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded gently. "OK. I'll wait."

Chuck smiled at his beautiful wife and captured her lips once again. "I love you, Blair," he spoke against her lips as he felt her melting beneath his kiss.

"Mmm," was all she managed to respond as she framed his face with her hands and held him closer against her mouth.

Chuck felt her resistance giving way slowly, the tension that was in her body slowly ebbing away as he kissed away all her distractions. He would love her the way she deserved to be loved. Love her the way he always dreamt about when he was away in his business trips, settled in the cold, lonely hotel rooms. He'd love her with his heart and soul, telling her with his body how much he loved her and how much it hurt him to let her go.

He kissed his way along her jaw, down her collar and neck. He drank in every sigh and moan that escaped her pouty lips, running his hands along her negligee and removing it softly over her head. Settling her against the pillows, he began to work his way down her body, kissing every inch and corner of her body, tasting every bit of flesh and memorizing every part of her.

He licked a trail down the valley of her breasts, turning his head and capturing a pert nipple between his teeth. He sucked her gently, licking and flicking her into a wild frenzy while he maintained a steady, controlled rhythm.

Leaving her nipples wet and exposed to the cool air of their bedroom, he lowered himself before her until his mouth was inches away from her wetness. Staring up at her, he held her gaze as she stared down at him with liquid desire burning in her eyes. Easing her thighs apart gently, he took her into his mouth and made love to her with his lips, his tongue, his fingers.

And she sobbed.

And broke.

And came apart beneath him.

She bucked, cried out, thrust and gyrated her body against his mouth and fingers. She cried out his name over and over, moaning and groaning as he continued to work her over, orgasm after orgasm. And just when she couldn't feel her body anymore, when the pleasure he had brought her had lifted her into oblivion, he entered her then.

Slowly.

Fully.

She sighed in pleasure as he sank in against her womb. He groaned out in pleasure as her tightness squeezed against him, the thick, warm wetness of her body making his movements slicker and easier.

And when he could feel her deepest depth, he kissed her fully, tasting her juices and her sweet tongue in his mouth. He encircled her in his arms and began a gentle rhythm of thrusting and circling his hips, touching every corner of her.

He felt her heart beating rapidly against his chest, heard her breath becoming shorter and shallower. He felt her nails biting into his skin as her body mounted further and further onto a riveting climax. And he kept the rhythm because it was what she wanted. What she needed.

He made love to her that night in a way that left them both emotionally raw. He made love to her with every part of him- mind, body, heart and soul. He gave her everything, all that he had to give and thensome. He loved her because he was afraid to let go, loved her because he needed to reassure her how wonderful they were together, how perfect their love was.

He made love to her because somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he knew that what they'd share that night wouldn't last forever and it scared him to death just to think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers Happy New Year! I've been gone for a while so i hope i'm not too out of it with my writing...Anyway I guess I'll catch you guys up. This chapter follows immediately after Blair ran away from Chuck after being stuck in the elevator and they ended up having sex. That's where this picks up and then the later part of the chapter is a flashback to the end of Blair and Chuck's marriage, after Chuck had promised to come home on the weekend to celebrate their one year anniversary. Hope you guys understand and enjoy it. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

**Romantic Sensual Sex**

"Dorota! Don't let that son-of-a-bi-!"

"Blair!"

"Miss Blair!" Dorota gasped in surprise as Blair blew in through the foyer with Chuck hot on her trail.

"Blair! Will you wait?" Chuck grunted as he banged his knee against the table in the center of the room, and then scurried to dodge the handbag that was thrown at his head.

"Do you not understand what "stay away from me" means? Because I'm sure the entire Upper East Side understood me as I shouted it to you!" Blair continued to shout as she ran, as fast as her four inch heels allowed her to, up the stairs.

"I'm sure the entire Upper _West_ Side heard you!" Chuck prattled on, further aggravating Blair in her blinding rage. If she could throw the chandelier at his head she would so so ten times over.

"Miss Eleanor will not like this," Dorota interjected as she watched Chuck reach the foot of the stairs and begin to pursue Blair up the stairs. "Too much like the old days," Dorota whispered quietly as she watched the angry lovers disappear into the second floor of the penthouse.

"Why are you running home to mommy and Dorota, Bass? Just come out here and talk to me!" Chuck shouted through the wooden door of Blair's old bedroom. It was ridiculous for her to believe she could find refuge here, behind the walls that held so many secrets and memories of the two of them. "Blair! I know you hear me! Come out here and talk to me woman! Blair!"

"Don't you call me woman!" Blair responded angrily. "Go away Chuck! I hate you and I don't want to see you! Ever!"

"Now that's not true. And if you don't open this door, I'll knock it down myself!" Chuck threatened in vain. They both knew he lacked the capacity to do such a thing. _Not the way you're feeling right now. You'll knock down the fucking roof if you have to._

A stream of laughter emanated from behind the door and Chuck had to reign in his temper as he heard the sheer enjoyment in Blair's voice. _Bitch._ "Blair Cornelia Bass, I will count to ten..." Chuck instructed as if reprimanding a small child.

Just then Chuck felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Dorota standing there with an equally amused expression on her face. "Try this, Mr. Chuck," Dorota stated as she offered over a silver key from between her fingers.

Chuck smiled triumphantly and hugged the portly maid tightly and quickly. Dorota blushed furiously as she turned on her heels and made her way down the stairs before she suffered the wrath of her dear Miss Blair.

Inserting the key to his....well to quite possibly his death.... Chuck turned the knob quietly and saw Blair sitting at her vanity mirror half undressed and in the mist of brushing her luscious hair. He smiled smugly as he quietly entered the room, unnoticed by Blair. Standing before the door, he slammed it sharply, drawing a startled breath from Blair.

"You asshole! How in the world....how did you....Dorota!" Blair fumed in outrage, running over to pick up her silk robe from the closet to cover her half undressed form. When she got her hands on Dorota she was going to strangle her.

"Don't bother with that. You know angry sex is the best for us," Chuck teased as he locked the door from the inside with the key and threw it behind a huge dresser across the room.

"Are you out of your mind?! I don't have another key!" Blair gasped in horror as she took in the immense size of the dresser and realized she could not move it on her own in order to retrieve the key.

"That's what I was hoping for," Chuck said quietly, his voice already smooth and relaxed now that he had her exactly where he wanted her. "Now let's relax and discuss this little rift that just occurred between us," Chuck reasoned as he walked across the expanse of the room and sat comfortably against the silk covers that adorned Blair's teenage bed. The room was as immaculate as he remembered it, as was the woman standing before him. Seeing her flustered and rumpled in her silk gown had him fighting to suppress a groan. He craved her in such a basic way it frightened him. Frightened him that after just having had sex with her not even a mere hour ago, he was as hard as a rock and wishing to have her pinned under him.

"Little rift? This little rift is the core reason as to why we're divorcing," Blair shot back indignantly. "Don't pretend as if I'm exaggerating or being melodramatic here, Bass. You started this argument."

"I started nothing. I merely stated that you're the one that is incapable of giving us another shot. You're the one that's quick to run away and hide when things get tough between us," Chuck stated matter-of-factly as he leaned comfortably against the headboard.

"Us? There is no us to speak of. And I didn't run at the first sign of things getting tough. I stood by you for a long time. I stood by _us_ for a long time. But I'm only human, and I could only hold on for so long. You and I...we, we weren't even in a relationship. Much less a marriage. I had a relationship with your voice mail, email, secretary. Everything and everyone but you! You were always too busy. Always away," Blair said tiredly, the weight of their conflict exhausting her. Rubbing her hands over her face she sat on the opposite corner at the foot of the bed with her back turned to Chuck.

"Blair..." Chuck whispered softly.

"Don't Chuck. Whatever you think I need...don't. I don't need anything from anyone anymore."

"That's a lie," Chuck said quietly, trying to close the distance between them but knowing Blair would jump at the first creak of the mattress springs.

"How would you know what I need? We haven't been together in years. I've changed since then," Blair said, her eyes staring blankly at the walls, the memories of their life together, thoughts of her dreams for their future, all flashing before her eyes and making her lose herself in the memories.

"Have you?" Chuck continued to prod her.

Blair simply shook her head as the tears clouded her vision and threatened to spill over. "I don't love you anymore Chuck. I don't want you anymore." The words were mumbled so quietly, Chuck wasn't sure he even heard her correctly.

"I don't think that's true. I think you still love me. I think you still want me. You just don't want to want me, much less love me," Chuck said as he shifted closer to her on the bed, taking advantage of Blair's momentary weakness.

"I want you to go," Blair sniffed softly, shame and embarrassment coursing through her at the thought of crying in front of Chuck after all those years. She had sworn she'd cried her last tears for him years ago, at least the last tears she'd cry for him that he would be able to see.

"No. I'm not going to leave you. Not again. I don't want to leave and I know deep down you don't want me to," Chuck whispered softly as he closed the distance behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've let you run away, run away for years on end. But it stops here and now. I won't let you get away from me anymore..."

_**--xoxo--xoxo--**_

"I want you to go," Blair finished venomously, her voice barely a whisper, but Chuck knew she meant it.

"No. I'm not going to leave," he threw back stubbornly.

"Dammit! I said go! I don't want you here!" Blair cried, the tears spilling over as she walked over to the love seat that adorned their bedroom, plopped down on the seat and sobbed openly against her palms.

"Blair. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss it. The flight was delayed. If I could have, I would have called. But my phone died," Chuck explained, his explanation sounding lame even to his own ears.

"I don't care! I don't care anymore! Just go!"

Chuck rushed over to table in front of her and took a seat on top of the glass. After rubbing her knees gently, he took her hands away from her face and looked into her liquid eyes. "Baby...if it's any consolation...I love your surprise," Chuck said with a weak smile as he took a quick glance across the room and acknowledge the white candles burning gently, the rose petals adorning their bed and floor, the soft music drifting into the room from God knew where. And then his eyes landed on her, his angel dressed in a white negligee that would be ripped and rumpled on the floor at that very moment if he had arrived two hours earlier.

"Well it's ruined. You've ruined everything. Again. Like always. Now I said go!" Blair finished weakly, the strength to fight escaping her. The thrill and anticipation of surprising Chuck for their anniversary, then sitting around and watching the candles slowly melt away as the minutes passed by slowly on the clock, and the past twenty minutes of arguing were all too much for one night.

"I already told you that I'm not leaving. I love this. I love you. And I wish I could have been here earlier."

"You know this is never going to work Chuck. Not anymore..." Blair said softly, the tone in her voice one he hadn't recognized before, and it sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Of course it's going to work. What are you talking about?" Chuck asked worriedly, his hands beginning to shake against her arm.

"It's not. But that's OK," Blair said simply, a small smile gracing her delicate face in an eerily calm way.

"I love you," Chuck whispered, not knowing what to say, the look in Blair's eyes and smile on her face scaring him. So he said the only words he could think of to say at the moment. The only words he thought would be able to salvage their fragile relationship.

"I love you too," Blair said, this time with no light in her eyes, no smile on her face. The tears were back as she leaned forward and touched her lips gently to his own. "I love you now. I loved you then. I'll love you always."

And he wrapped her in his arms then, trying to wipe away all the crazy ideas running through her head, trying to wipe away the blazing fear cutting through his heart. He held her as if he never intended to let her go.

The candlelight offered a heavenly stage, wrapping them both in their own magic that night. The shadows and glows cast against her skin made him break out into sweat as he tried desperately to kiss, lick and bite every crevice that was lit by the light of the flames. Their skins melted around each other, slick and wet from the heat of the hundreds of candles burning around them. He tasted her, felt her, stroked her underneath it all.

It was romantic. It was sensual. It was all their love, desire, passion wrapped up in a gentle mating. It was a goodbye. It was a painful farewell. It was the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter of the fic, not as much sex but close enough. Thanks for all of you who are taking the time to read and review this story. I absolutely adore reading everything you have to say. Anyway Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"Why don't you just leave?" Blair asked in distress. Chuck's presence in her bedroom was too close for comfort. Having him here brought back memories of what they use to have when they were younger. When they were teens in high school, in tryst, insane, in love. It brought back memories of how from that torrid love affair, there grew an amazing relationship. One that led to their eventual marriage a few years later. One that was now ending in divorce.

Blair couldn't deal with the pain right now. She regretted even coming back to New York to settle their divorce in person. At the very least, she could have stayed away from his office those few days ago when she appeared out of the blue and decided to have sex with him for "one last time." She must have been delusional to believe that there could actually be only "one last time" between them. She should have known that once she opened up that part of their past, there would be no turning back.

Sex.

It was what they were made for. It was the reason for their coming together.

"Because I can't leave. I won't," Chuck answered. "I need you, Blair." He whispered it softly against her ear, his warm breath causing her skin to prickle and her nerve endings to go haywire. He was too close. She was too fragile and needy.

"I needed you then," Blair responded, trying to be logical, trying to remind herself why they couldn't be together. They had tried and failed. Over and over.

"So did I. Then and now. I've always needed you," Chuck continued as he placed his hand against her arm and felt her tense beneath him. "Tell me what to do. What do you want? I'll give you anything and everything that you want. I'll fulfill your every wish. Your every desire..."

--xoxo--xoxo--

**Fulfill-Your-Fantasy Sex**

"I'll fulfill your every wish. Your every desire..." Blair whispered hotly against Chuck's ear, flicking her tongue out and licking a path across his chin to his ear for good measure. "Anything you want. Take it. I'm yours."

Chuck sat motionless at the edge of the bed, the blindfold heightening the sensation of Blair's discrete touches. Her breath was warm and smelled of caramel. Her tongue was soft and wet, leaving behind a sinful trail across his face. His hands twitched with his need to touch her, but she'd told him to be docile and obedient and she'd let him ravage her as he pleased later. He'd be a fool to object to that.

"OK," Chuck hissed, conjuring a response to her whispered words. "I want you to fuck me. Right now." He was impatient and horny as hell, and he didn't care what tricks Blair had up her sleeve for the evening. All he wanted was bury himself into that incredible tight, wet pussy of hers and pound into her over and over and over again.

This honeymoon was going to be the death of him.

Sweet, torturous death.

"Uh uh uh. Patience, Bass," Blair spoke softly, her voice as smooth as velvet, the sound causing a lick of fire to curl down his spine.

"Blair..." Chuck warned, his voice rugged, his breathing erratic. "I don't have that kind of patience."

"I think you do. And I think you're enjoying this. Look at how long and hard your cock is," she whispered as she placed her hands against his thighs and lowered herself to her knees before him.

Chuck could feel her warm breath against his shaft and he almost came right then and there. He hated this waiting game, this submissive game. He loved taking and being in control. But he loved Blair more, and this was what she wanted and so he had to acquiesce.

"B... Let's just say payback is a bitch," Chuck grunted out as her small hands stroked his thighs, her fingers going close to his balls, but never quite touching him.

"I'll love every minute of it. Now shut up," she ordered as she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to suck on the tip. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and she began to stroke him gently as her lips wetted and teased the head of his erection. Chuck moaned and groaned out in pleasure as her small hand gripped him tighter and her lips began to suck him deeper and harder.

And just as suddenly as the pleasure was beginning to build, she pulled away from him.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted, his hands reaching out blindly as he attempted to grab her and teach her a thing or two.

Blair giggled wickedly as she walked to the other side of the room and began to change clothes into the costume she had bought herself for this evening.

"Blair I don't like these fucking games anymore. I always give you what you want, when you want it."

"But baby...I'm sure you'll love this," Blair teased lightly as she finished putting on her outfit and starting stalking her way toward him.

"No. I don't like this at all. You know what? Fuck this!" Chuck exclaimed as he ripped off the blindfold before Blair had a chance to react.

"Chuck!" Blair shouted, angry that her plans for the evening had been thwarted by her impatient, sexy as sin husband.

Chuck stared at Blair and visibly gulped by what he saw before him. Blair stood before him in a red lace bustier with black ribbons holding the delicate material together in the front. He could see her breasts straining against the tight material. The matching garter belt and thong with black stockings made his mouth water as he could see her plump crotch against the black material. He could imagine how hot and wet she was and his erection twitched at the thought of burying himself inside of her as he slowly undid each laced ribbon on her bustier with each deep thrust.

"Come here," he growled as he saw her place her hands on her hips and tap her foot in annoyance.

"Come here? You just ruined everything!" Blair scoffed outraged.

"No I haven't. You're going to get fucked until you can't fucking see straight. Now come here so I can fuck you on the bed or I'll go over there and fuck you up against that wall behind you. You decide," Chuck said threateningly, though the threat was lost on Blair who was as ready for sex as he was.

"Well I did tell you I'd do whatever you want...So you decided," Blair murmured flirtatiously, her eyes glued to his growing erection, her mouth watering at the sheer size of him.

"How about all over the room?" Chuck asked as he stood and began walking quickly toward her.

Blair smiled as he pressed her against the wall and began to tear away her garter belt and thong. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Next up... All over the room sex :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. So when I said I was going to write a story based purely on sex, I meant it didn't I? LOL This chapter is definitely all sex as you can see by the title. I hope the material isn't too NR-Adult situation. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, since I know a lot of you enjoy the "smut" (hate that word!!) that I write. Reviews, as always, equal LOVE. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**All-Over-the-Room Sex**

Blair's body was throbbing in anticipation as Chuck tore off her garter belt and slinky thong. He ran his hands along her hips and pressed his fingers deep into her skin, causing her to suck in a breath of pleasure. She purred wickedly along his ear as his hands skimmed her slim waist and thighs, her body already on edge and ready to be ravaged. "Fuck me...now..." she purred enticingly as she reached her hand between them and grabbed on to his straining erection.

"Mm," Chuck moaned in response as he grabbed her hand and unwrapped it from around his cock. Pushing her hands against the walls he knelt before her and began to slide off her silky stockings down her slim legs. "You'll stand there and do as you're told," Chuck commanded as his lips reached her heated, wet lips and he stared up at her. "Got it?"

"Yes..." Blair moaned out as she felt herself instantly become wetter as his warm breath stroked against her vagina and his dark eyes spoke volumes of all the wicked things to come that evening.

Chuck smiled as his mouth descended against her pussy and he slid his tongue between her lips. Blair's knees buckled beneath her as she felt his tongue stroke against her swollen clit and rub methodically. His mouth closed against her and suckled deeply, drawing her far between his teeth and nibbling gently, his hands coming up and supporting her legs as she trembled against the wall.

She cried out in pleasure as he sucked and nibbled her, her body tightening around his roaming tongue. "Oh God, Chuck!" Blair screamed as her body climaxed, her hips buckling and twisting against his face as he sucked her into his mouth, tasting and licking her up.

"Mm. You're delicious, baby," Chuck breathed against her stomach as he kissed her belly and carried her higher against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. "Kiss me," he ordered her.

Blair obliged willingly, tasting herself against his tongue and eating away at his mouth viciously. She loved it, loved every moment of it, loved him.

"Do you want it?" Chuck spoke against her lips as Blair continued to nip, lick and taste.

"Mmm. Mm Hmm," she groaned into his lips. "So much..."

"How do you want it?" Chuck prodded as he reached between their entwined bodies and guided his erection to the entrance of her wetness.

"Oh God," Blair moaned as she shifted her hips in an attempt to draw him into her body.

"No! Tell me first," Chuck grunted out, he himself finding it difficult to keep from claiming her body at that very second.

"Chuck...please..." Blair mewled out in frustration as she scratched her nails down his back and continued to rub herself against his abdomen.

"Uhh," Chuck sighed in frustration as he gave in to her wishes and rammed himself deep into her body, forcing her higher against the wall with his violent thrust.

They fucked against the wall roughly, each stroke slamming her harder against the wall, driving her back higher and higher up the wall. He ate away at her lips and sucked on her neck as he claimed her body over and over, enjoying her cries of pleasure, her grunts of satisfaction as her body melted around him. She came twice before he carried her over, wrapped around his waist still, to the ottoman before their bed.

Laying her back against the cool leather, he plundered into her as he placed her legs over his shoulder and invaded her deeply and rapidly. She could do nothing more than lay there and moan in delight as he entered her over and over again, her vagina stretching and tightening around him. She could feel herself swelling around him, her body sore yet turned on by his aggressive assault on her.

"You're so tight, baby. You're so fucking sexy," he growled as he thrust inside her.

"Chuck..." she moaned out as she pushed against his shoulders and sat up against the ottoman. "The bed," she signaled as she stood and began to walk him backward toward the bed.

"I thought I was the one giving orders tonight," Chuck teased as he walked obediently toward the bed and stood by the edge.

"Lay back. I want to ride you," Blair instructed as she pushed him onto the bed. Chuck laughed deep in his throat and began to shift back onto the bed.

"Mm, Bass. I like it rough," he teased as he sat back against the pillows and placed his hands on his side. "Come here, baby. Ride the cum out of me," he murmured darkly as his eyes skimmed over her naked body and he licked his lips seductively.

She placed herself gently over his lap and sank down onto his erection slowly, reveling in the feel of him filling her deeply and ever so slowly. Once he was fully impaling her, she ground her hips in a mesmerizing rhythm against him. She could feel him touch every inch inside of her and moaned in appreciation as he rolled his hips gently beneath her and touched her most sensitive of places.

"Oh wow, Blair. That feels amazing," Chuck moaned as she continued to move herself against him, focusing on her g spot and feeling her body climbing to an incredible orgasm.

"That's a good girl. Fuck me. Make me fuck you," he growled as he leaned forward and caught one of her bare breasts in his mouth. He sucked on her nipple hungrily, pulling and sucking her hard into his mouth until she escalated the pace of her rhythm and he could feel her becoming hysterical against him. Grabbing onto her waist in order to keep her right where she needed it the most, he began to thrust into her as she gyrated her hips and heard her scream some incoherent phrases into the empty room as she climaxed violently above him. He continued to thrust into her over and over until she crested once again and fell forward against him.

Chuck smiled, kissed and suckled on her neck and allowed her to come back down from her mind blowing orgasms before he resumed his movements within her. "Ready for a shower?" he whispered against her ear as he felt her breathing relax a bit.

"All over the room...you weren't kidding were you?" Blair asked as she laughed softly and raised her head off his shoulder. "But OK, I'll go into the shower...if you promise me one thing?" she said as she looked into his eyes with a fiery gleam.

"And what's that?" Chuck asked as he grazed his hand gently against her cheek.

"If you promise to come for me in there," Blair said softly, a small, wicked smile curling her pouty lips.

Chuck laughed even as his cock twitched within her. "I guess we can work that out."

--xoxo--xoxo--

He slid into her from behind as the hot water cascaded down their backs and added to the slickness of their bodies. She gasped as he entered her, her pussy sore from their excessive lovemaking, but equally enthralled to be succumbing to him once more.

Placing her hands against the wall as she curved forward slightly, she pounded against his hips, meeting his thrusts as he pushed forward into her. Their bodies slapped and slipped against each other, Chuck grunting and gripping at her even more roughly, trying to ward off the difficult feel of the water against his grip. Blair moaned as he grabbed her hair and pulled her backward, his other hand coming around to the front of her body and grabbing her breasts roughly in his hands. Thumbing her nipple and rolling it between his fingers, he felt her pulse against his cock and hissed in an appreciative breath.

"Do you like that?"

Blair nodded quickly, bringing her hand between her legs and gripping at his testicles as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast. She rubbed him in her palm and tugged gently, knowing exactly the pressure that he enjoyed. "Do _you _like _that_?" she purred against the tiles and felt him stiffen inside her.

"Oh fuck, Blair!" he growled loudly as he thrust one final time deep within her, burying himself against her womb and spilling his seed into her.

"Mmm," Blair moaned softly as the feel of his hot sperm within her made her climax in tune with his own.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair as he leaned his weight onto her and planted her against the bathtub's wall.

"Me too, Bass. Me too," she breathed hotly into the wet tiles.

* * *

**A/N: Next up...Quickie Sex ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola my wicked readers! LOL I'm so hyper right now, don't mind me. I'm just reeling with ideas for the next chapter of this fic and so I'm a bit excited :-) But this chapter was pretty good i suppose. I hope you guys enjoy it and like the way i ended the chapter :-) Let me know what you think, and thanks for all of you constantly reviewing the fic. It really motivates me to see how much support and love i'm getting for this story. Happy Readings guys! xoxo

* * *

**

**Quickie Sex**

"Blair Cornelia Bass! Get that scrumptious ass down here this minute! Are you mad woman?" Chuck bellowed from the foot of the stairs as he glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time that past minute.

"First, don't call me woman. Second, thanks for the 'scrumptious ass' remark," Blair smiled flirtatiously as she waltzed down the stairs slowly, her sparkling evening gown shining due to the light of the crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of their high ceiling. "What do you think?" Blair asked as she reached the end of the stairwell and stood toe to toe with Chuck. She fluttered her eyes wickedly and plumped her lips in a delicious pout.

"I think I'll be the envy of every old geezer at Bass Industries. I think every man in that room is going to want to fuck you, but fortunately for me, I'll be the only one who will be doing that at the end of the evening," Chuck whispered hotly against her ear as she turned around and exposed her open dress to him.

"Zip me up," she murmured throatily as she felt his hands automatically comply and gently touch her bare flesh as he pulled up her zipper. "And let's get one thing straight... who says that you'll be the one fucking me at the end of the night?" Blair teased, knowing full well how possessive Chuck Bass had turned from the moment they had decided to go steady. Even more so now that they were married.

"Oh really?" Chuck bit out as he closed the distance between his lips and her neck. He trailed his finger along the length of her arm and gripped her upper arms firmly. "No... let's get one thing straight... who says I'llbe waiting until the end of the evening?" Chuck asked harshly as he roughly turned her over and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

Blair's hands shot up automatically and grabbed on to his muscular shoulders, pressing into him in a futile effort to feel his skin beneath her fingers. "Chuck...we've got to go. We're already late," Blair said against his lips as he stroked her lips and tongue gently with his own.

"Yeah...I know...You're right," he breathed out as he ran his hands down her butt and pulled her up against him. She moaned involuntarily at the feel of his erection throbbing against her stomach.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned out, rubbing herself against him seductively, all thoughts of the benefit gone from her head and her only desire at the moment being to be fucked by her husband. Her well endowed husband. Her expert lover of a husband.

"Yes, baby?"

"We've got to..."

"Yes, baby?"

"We've got to go..." Blair sighed out blissfully as his hands began to grip at her dress and raise the skirt into his hand.

"No...we've got to make love," he said sweetly as he began to push her into the living room. "Don't worry...we'll make it quick," he joked as he pressed his lips against hers once again and cut off any further complaint on her part.

He pushed a vase of flowers from a table and sat her atop it with her skirt pushed up around her waist. Looking into her eyes with his signature grin in place, which never failed to turn her on no matter how many times she'd seen it in the past, Chuck undid his pants quickly and removed his erection from the confines of his clothes.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Blair breathed out wildly, her body singing in anticipation at being taken in the middle of their living room, at full view of any servant that might happen to walk in, five minutes from being late to Chuck's company's benefit.

"Whatever pleases you," Chuck growled out as he shoved aside Blair's thong and rammed inside of her, both fully clothed and impatient. He rode her hard and fast, thrusting viciously into her, the idea of another man touching her driving him insane. He knew she was teasing him, but the idea irritated him, especially knowing how some of the very men on the board of his company eyed her whenever she came around. He fucked her hard and fast, leaving the imprint of how good he could fuck her and great he was at making her come over and over fresh in her mind. She wouldn't be able to find anyone like him.

"Chuck! Chuck!" Blair screamed out as she clawed at his jacket and pressed harder on his lower back trying to keep him deep inside her.

"Shh. Blair, the maids can hear you. They'll know I'm fucking you with such reckless abandon that your pussy is fucking pulsing around my co-"

She came hard and on a piercing cry, his words exciting her and taking her over the edge, and his triumphant smile just a bit annoying.

"Mm. You're a hussy aren't you?" Chuck laughed as he ground his hips against hers and felt her walls press against him tighter. "You want to get caught. You want them to know I'm fucking you."

"Fuck you," Blair bit out as the breath returned to her lungs and she was able to voice her annoyance.

"Oh I am darling. And you're so fucking sweet I feel like I'm about to bust inside of you," Chuck groaned out as pulled her hair back and sucked on her exposed neck. "Tell me. Tell me what I need to hear."

"Come for me, Chuck. Come inside me. Fill me up 'til it's dripping down my thighs, 'til I can feel your hot, thick sperm filling me to overflow..."

And he did then. Because he was fucking Blair the way she loved. Because he was fucking Blair in a way that would make sure she knew there would be no other man to do to her the things he did to her.

He came because he was fucking her and she was saying all the right things. Because she was saying exactly what he needed to hear and because she was the woman that he loved to fucking death.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_PRESENT_

"Let me make you happy again. You know how great we can be together," Chuck continued as he grabbed on to her upper arms and turned her slightly from where she sat on the bed.

"I know how great we can be together in bed...and in every other part of the house for that matter," Blair bit out sarcastically. "But we were never really happy, Chuck," she finished sadly as she shook her head and stood in order to put distance between them. Chuck unscrambled himself from the bed and stood quickly.

"That's a lie and you know it. Do you want me to beg you? Are you getting some sick pleasure in watching me crawl on my hands and knees in an attempt to win you over?" he asked agitated, his patience starting to grow thin, and his ego unwilling to continue to put itself on the line any longer.

"I'm not asking you to keep begging! I've asked you to leave a few hundred times now!" Blair shot back, running over to the dresser where he had flung the key and getting on her knees. "I'll get the fucking key for you and you can get the hell out of here!"

Chuck sighed and walked over to her, "God, Blair. You just can't make this shit easy can you?" he asked as he grabbed her and forced her to her feet. "I just want another chance. I want to...I want to..."

Blair struggled against his grip and lifted her knee to hit him in the groin. Chuck avoided the direct hit and took a knee to the thigh, grunting in pain as he grabbed Blair harshly by the hair. "Stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Let go of me!"

"I said stop!" Chuck shouted as Blair began to kick wildly at him. "Dammit!" he growled as he pulled her hard against him and screamed into her face. "I said stop!"

"I hate you!"

"I fucking hate you too!" Chuck shouted as his lips crashed down on hers, sparking the fire that burned within them both.

* * *

**A/N: Next up...Outdoor Sex! ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but i had to prep for a test that I had at my school today. Sunday morning exams suck! Anyway, here's the next installment. The beginning is a scene from the past and the second half is a scene from the present. Hope u guys are enjoying...We're winding down to the end of this fic. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

**Outdoor Sex**

_Past_

"I hate you!" Blair shouted as she grabbed her jacket, slipped on her sandals, stood up from their beach blanket and began to scurry away.

"I fucking hate you too!" Chuck shouted back hurrying to his feet and staring out at his wife running away from the romantic picnic he had prepared for them. The tiny woman, with her tiny feet, was actually kind of fast and was starting to put quite a big distance between them. "Blair! Blair! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Chuck shouted as he began to give chase to her.

They were in Jamaica. On a almost deserted beach at nine o'clock at night.

"Away from you!" Blair flipped over her shoulder, sneaking a peek behind her and finding Chuck only a few feet away from her. She quickened her pace and willed herself to keep moving forward. Yes she was moving away from their bonfire and it was dark out, but she knew the direction from which they came and she doubted it would be very hard to find the beach house they had rented for the weekend. "Stop following me you son-of-a-bitch!"

"You know...I'm getting tired of you calling me that!" Chuck shouted as he closed the gap between them and grabbed her by her arm, flipping her around and pressing her against himself. "And I just planned a nice picnic for us and you have to start with your bullshit!"

"Excuse me?" Blair asked incredulously and annoyed at Chuck's language. "My concern over our marriage is bullshit?! I'm so glad to know you feel that way about our ridiculous excuse for a marriage," Blair growled out harshly as she squirmed between his hands in an attempt to free herself from his firm grip.

"You know that's not how I meant it. I just wanted to enjoy our short time together and not have to argue with you about all these mundane details," Chuck spoke quietly in hopes of soothing Blair's flaring temper. Chuck ran his fingers up Blair's neck and cradled her head in his hands. "Baby, come on. Let's not fight. Let's enjoy our weekend together. Alone. For once," Chuck coaxed, kneading the muscles at the back of her neck and loosening the tension she had.

"Mm. You know, you just can't use your magic hands whenever you mess up," Blair murmured dreamily as Chuck's erotic massage began to overcome her senses.

Chuck smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her nose, "You know that's exactly what I can do and you love me for it."

"I don't love you," Blair retorted softly. "I already told you. I hate you."

Chuck stopped the movement of his hands, causing Blair to open her eyes and look up at him. "Yeah, you did. I hate you too."

And he kissed her then.

A soft, slow, deep, passionate kiss.

It curled her toes and made her heart stop. The warm Jamaica breeze caressed her skin and made her sigh blissfully. The double assault of the night air and Chuck's warmth made it difficult for Blair to think straight, much less realize that Chuck was beginning to remove her summer dress, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. He pulled away then and stared down at her. The silvery light from the moon highlighted her skin and making her sexier than he'd ever seen her before.

"God Blair...I fucking love you," Chuck groaned as he watched, almost entranced, as the moon cast its shadows across her skin.

Blair felt her cheeks warm as she closed the small gap Chuck had put between them and reached up to wrap her hands around his neck and capture his mouth with her own.

This time there was nothing soft or delicate about their kiss. It was hard, fast and demanding. Blair tugged on his hair and pressed herself tighter against him, rubbing herself sensually against Chuck's growing arousal.

"Make love to me," Blair whispered against his ear, trailing soft kisses along his jaw until she recaptured his mouth with hers. "Please," she spoke against his lips.

Chuck moaned deep in his throat, pulling away from her once again and removing his shorts and polo shirt quickly. "Shit, Blair. We're out in the open," he said, momentarily realizing how exposed they were.

Catching sight of a small pier a few feet away, he grabbed Blair's hand and their clothing and ran over to where they would be concealed. As soon as they found themselves behind the pillars of the pier, he pressed Blair against the most obscured pillar and attacked her body with his hands.

Blair responded hungrily, reaching between them and removing her thong and his boxers. "Baby..." she groaned, desperate for Chuck to claim her body and put out the fire that threatened to consume her. Chuck chuckled deeply as he pulled on her hair in order to suck and nibble on her neck.

He had her panting and desperate. Begging, moaning and pouting at her unfulfilled desires. She was crying out and grasping at his arms, his hair, his back. "Charles Bartholomew Bass, if you don't make love to me right now...!"

"You want me to make love to you?" Chuck asked softly as his hands slipped between them and lightly stroked her wet heat.

Blair moaned and buckled her hips toward his retreating hand. "Yes!"

"With my hand?" Chuck asked as he again reached out and barely inserted his fingers into her.

"Mm," Blair groaned. "No..."

Chuck smiled as he brought his mouth against hers. "I think I know what you want me to fuck you with."

Blair nodded desperately, invading his mouth with her tongue in a silent plea.

And he thrust into her then. Pounding against her hungrily with no sign of slowing down. He thrust into her over and over, until her wetness was flowing down both their thighs, until she was screaming and moaning into the night, until she scratched and grabbed on to every inch of his back, until he was afraid he might pass out from the exertion of their movements.

He allowed her to come four times before he slowed his pace and made love to her gently. He stared deep into her eyes as he moved his body slowly, gaging her every reaction as he thrust deeply into her body. "I'm gonna fill you with come ," Chuck moaned out as he felt his cock touch the base of her uterus.

Blair gasped out, the shock of his words hitting her just as her orgasm began to wash over her. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

And he poured inside her then, the liquid heat of their lovemaking sliding down their bodies..

--xoxo--xoxo--

_Present_

"Chuck...you've gotta stop," Blair breathed uneasily across his mouth, the pressure of his lips, the strokes of his tongue and the familiar scent of scotch and rough male too much for her senses to handle.

"I know. I should. I have to. But I don't want to," Chuck sighed against her cheek as his hands roamed over every curve of her body. He gripped and grabbed at her waist, hips, butt and the slid his hands higher until he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and swayed her gently against him.

"Chuck..." Blair whispered, her voice barely audible. This, that exact moment, felt perfect. It felt as if she were right where she needed to be. It felt so right to be in his arms again, to have him hold her and touch her and caress her. To have him tell her he loved her. To have him fight for her. She missed him. As much as she hated to admit it, even if just to herself, she missed him. She missed his touch, his kiss, his body, his warmth, his scent. She missed his love. Because no matter how many years had transpired, she had never found anyone to make her feel the way he did. When Chuck told her he loved her, she knew it was true. She knew that he truly loved her, loved her passionately, fully, whole, complete. He loved her with every fiber of his being. The same way she loved him.

Blair's eyes widened then and she froze in his arms.

She loved him. Still. Always had. Always would.

She loved him. After four years apart. After a horrible year of marriage. After everything that had happened between them, she still loved him.

_No no no! This is all wrong, Blair! What in the world is wrong with you?_

"Blair?" Chuck asked as he ceased the gentle swaying motion he had picked up. He felt her stiffen in his arms and knew something had immediately changed. There was a shift in the air around them. "Blair...what's wrong?"

Blair pulled away from him then and began pacing the room. "Chuck...I...I...don't know what to say..."

"What happened?" Chuck asked in confusion. Blair's eyes had widened like a deer caught in the headlights and she was frantically pacing the bedroom.

"What are we doing? You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be telling me all these things. Asking for all these things. We're suppose to be getting divorced. That's the way things are suppose to go. That's the plan. You should leave. Now," she spoke hurriedly, looking around nervously. She was trying to find a way out and away from him.

"Blair!" Chuck rushed to her side as he saw her ready to kneel before the vanity that the key was behind. "Wait. This is a _plan_. Since when? And why do things have to go one way and that's it? Things change. Why are you so set on this? Why are you trying to force it?" Chuck asked just as frantically as she had.

"I'm not forcing anything. You and I haven't been together for over four years. We're not married. We haven't lived like a married couple in ages. This is the next logical step, Chuck," Blair responded nervously as she attempted to tug away from his touch.

"The next logical step is for you to stop avoiding talking about this and actually doing it. Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling. I know I'm not the only one feeling something right now," Chuck spoke softly. He knew her nerves were frail and that she would bolt any second.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't," Blair murmured softly as she shook her head.

"Why? Is it because you actually are feeling something?" Chuck asked with an edge of excitement to his voice.

"Chuck. You've gotta go."

"I'm not leaving. I know you still care about me. Just talk to me..."

* * *

**A/N: Next up...Position of the Week Sex!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! OmG it's been soooo long since I've updated this story and for that I am truly sorry. I lost track of it, lost my muse for it, and therefore pushed it aside for a bit. But I struggled through this chapter, and it might be lighter than many of you expected or may have wanted, but I'm sick of all the Blair/Chuck angst as of recently and I just needed a change of pace....at least to keep my sanity intact. Anyway, so thanks for all of you that read this chapter and decided to see this story through with me to the end even though I've taken so long. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

  
**

_Present_

"I can't!" Blair shouted back, afraid of opening up and talking to him. Of divulging such intimate details about herself, about how she felt, about how much she still loved him. He hadn't earned the right. He didn't deserve to know. There was no point in reopening old wounds.

"Blair Cornelia Bass! Since when have you run away from things?" Chuck challenged. "I'm here. Facing this. Facing us. I'm willing to talk, to try to work things out. I, for once, am here fighting through this. I'll admit that I've had my share of shortcomings in the past, but that's in the past. I've changed. I've allowed you to stay away, to keep your distance, because I knew it was what we both needed. Do you honestly think that I didn't know for one second of every day that you were away, exactly where you were and what you were up to? I made sure of it. I made it my business to know because I refused to let you go. I still refuse.

"These past few years have allowed me to settle all the unfinished business I had hanging around, all those loose threads that kept us apart and that drained our marriage of the beauty that surrounded it in the very beginning. I'm done with all those struggles that made it hard for us to truly be happy with each other. I'm done being the guy that's never around, that's always late, that's always working, that's always breaking his promises because something came up at the office. I'm here now, all of me. I'm here for us, for you, for only you and what we have. Give me a chance to show you that what I'm saying is true."

Blair stared up at him with barely suppressed tears in her eyes. "Why do you want all this now? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to work things out before? It's been so long..."

Chuck walked over to where she stood and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I want this because I love you. Because I haven't stopped loving you since that night in the back of my limo. I knew it then, and I know it now. But I'm not the man I use to be, I'm better, I'm ready. I just need to know that you still want to give us a shot. Do you want to give us another shot?"

Blair's tears flowed freely as she shook her head softly from side to side. "I'm scared..."

Chuck smiled tenderly as he cupped her face in his hands. "Scared? My Wald- I mean Bass. You've never been afraid of anything in your entire life. Do I scare you?" he teased lightly as he drew her closer in his arms and wrapped her tightly in his embrace.

"Shut up!" Blair scoffed against his shoulder as she fought back the tears and wiped her face against his shirt. "I'm not afraid of you. You I can handle..."

"Oh really?" Chuck laughed as he pulled away and looked into her gleaming eyes.

"Yeah. Really."

"So what can't you handle?" Chuck asked instead.

"The way I feel....about you..." Blair murmured softly as she stared into his darkly intense eyes.

"Oh...and how do you feel?" Chuck continued to prod, his heart thumping wildly as he waited to hear the words escape her lips.

"Don't be so smug, Bass. You should know how I feel," Blair whispered as she poked a finger into his chest.

Chuck smiled wickedly and kissed her gently. "Yeah I do. But tell me. It strokes my ego," he teased as he stared back down at her.

"Chuck! Don't be so cocky," Blair said irritated as she began to pull away.

"No no no. you're not getting away so easily. Tell me," Chuck stated firmly as he held on to her arms and kept her close.

"Fine fine fine. I love you too you jerk," Blair stated casually as she held back a grin.

"Ahhh, well not quite to declaration I was looking for, but I heard I love you in there somewhere so I guess that's enough," Chuck said simply as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately.

--xoxo--xoxo--

**Position-of-the-Week Sex**

_Future_

"Chuck! Look what Dorota gave me," Blair laughed as she plopped down on the bed of Chuck's Palace suite and flipped through the magazine until she reached the page she was looking for.

"What did wonderful Dorota show you now? How to make your husband feel like a real heel for being such a bastard? You know...I think Dorota secretly loves me," Chuck said sarcastically as he wrapped his arm around Blair and held her close to his side as she held the magazine open to a particularly enticing article.

"Oh please. That's no secret. I think she's grown to love you more than she loves me," Blair laughed as she snuggled closer and looked up to kiss Chuck's lips softly.

"That's impossible, Bass. Everyone loves you more than they love me. It's just part of nature."

Blair beamed at his words as she turned back around and looked down at the article. "Well if you read this article she pointed out to me and said 'Show Mr. Chuck,' I think you'll agree and say that she certainly loves you more. Or at least both of us equally," Blair said as she began to read the title aloud, "Position of the Week Sex!"

Chuck grinned wickedly as he held her tighter. "I think you're right. She must definitely love me more," Chuck said as he pulled the magazine out of Blair's hands and began scanning the article quickly.

Blair pouted up at him and attempted to pull the magazine out of his grip. "Chuck! Give it!"

"I intend to. Just as soon as I find out how this magazine suggests giving it to you," Chuck laughed as he planted a quick kiss to her lips and continued to steer clear of Blair's quick hands. "**The Mermaid.** Lie face up at the edge of a bed, desk, or counter top. Place a pillow under your butt to get some elevation. Extend your legs straight up, keeping them close together. You can put your hands under the pillow to raise your pelvis even higher, use them to hold on to the counter or desk for leverage, or keep them free. Your partner then enters you while standing up; if the bed or desk is low, he can kneel on the floor. He can grip your feet for leverage, which will give him the extra stability he needs to thrust more deeply. **Why You'll Love It: **Keeping your legs together means he feels fuller inside you, so you're creating lots of blissful friction and an incredibly tight fit. Give him a show and drive yourself wild by stimulating your clitoris while he's thrusting away. Occasionally separate your legs and bring them back together to get that first-tight-fit feeling again and again. The tight...tighter...tightest sensation will drive your guy wild, and the rush you'll get from calling the shots will create waves of pleasure...." Chuck read in that tone that began wetting her before he even touched her.

Blair shifted uncomfortably on the bed as she leaned against the pillows and began to breath quickly in and out.

"You want to try it?" she whispered softly as she stared up at him shyly.

Chuck smirked as he threw the magazine aside and began to crawl on the bed towards her. "Fuck yes," he drawled out huskily as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her the short distance necessary to be on the edge of the bed. "Bed or desk?" he growled out as he felt his erection pulsing violently in his boxers.

"Desk..." Blair breathed out from somewhere deep in her throat. She was beginning to shake uncontrollably as she felt him hitch her up, wrap her legs around his waist and walked her toward the desk on the other side of the room. Every step he took thrust his hard erection against her mound, causing her to lose her breath and moan with every movement.

"Chuck...hurry!" Blair begged desperately as he placed her on the desk and slipped out of his boxers.

"Legs up, Bass," Chuck murmured as he helped her get into position and held his erection poised at her wet entrance.

"Mmm..Please, baby," Blair cried out as she put her hand between her thighs and began rubbing at her enlarged clitoris in a gentle circular motion.

Chuck groaned as he felt her pussy contract against the tip of his cock and slid inside of her quickly. "Oh shit. You're tighter than usual," Chuck growled as he filled her deeply and felt her walls contracting tightly around him.

"Oh God! So are you!" Blair screamed out as she felt the first wave of her orgasm crash through her and sent her into a frenzied ebb and flow against Chuck's hard body.

**A/N: Next and last chapter....Marathon Sex!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! OK so this is it, the final chapter. It took me longer than expected considering I took so many breaks in between some of the chapters. I'm sorry to have taken this long, but I really appreciate all of you that have stuck around and have continued reading, reviewing and enjoying the story. So my idea for this fic came from an article that I read on AOL titled "13 Kinds of Sex Every Couple Should Have." So of course I thought of Chuck and Blair for this, and considering a lot of you have always enjoyed the love scenes I write between these two, then I figured "what the heck, I'll give it a shot." So thank you thank you thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. And this last chapter is another sex-filled one LOL so enjoy it! Happy Readings! Reviews=Love xoxo.

* * *

  
**

**Marathon Sex**

"I'm going to fuck you until you're overflowing with my cum. Until you can feel my cum sliding down your thighs and its making it harder for you to keep your legs wrapped tightly around me," Chuck grunted into Blair's ear as he thrust to the hilt forcefully, relishing in the gasp that escaped her lips every time his cock invaded her so deeply he touched her womb. "You like that, don't you baby? You _want _me to fuck you all night..."

Blair moaned in response as she pulled his head down and captured his mouth in a barbaric kiss that told him, better than words could ever tell him, just how badly she needed him to stake his claim on her. "Do you think you can keep up with me?" she whispered softly as she began to trail wet kisses along his jaw, neck and shoulders.

Chuck smiled at the words his vixen of a wife had just murmured across his skin and he felt his cock grow impressively within her tight walls. He felt her pussy flutter in response to his growing length and her teeth sink into his shoulders in pure bliss at the sensation. "Does that answer your question?" Chuck growled out as he fisted her hair around his hand and forced her head back so that she was staring into his dark eyes.

Blair bit her lower lip between her teeth and nodded in time as she twisted her hips, rubbing Chuck's erection inside every inch inside of her. "Does that answer yours?" Blair retaliated as she caught sight of Chuck's eyes shutting closed at the feel of her gyrating movements rubbing against his pelvis.

Chuck opened his eyes and smiled wickedly at his wife, lowering his lips to her own and intertwining their mouths in a rough, wet kiss. He began pounding inside of her, hard, fast and deep, swallowing every whimper into his mouth. He guided his hand between their bodies, never breaking stride of his thrusting, and as he reached her wetness he rubbed a finger methodically against her clitoris and felt her break underneath him.

Blair shouted out in sheer pleasure as the orgasm washed over her, causing her to buckle and bounce on the bed violently, leaving her breathless and half-unconscious.

Chuck pulled out of her and laid himself next to her on the bed, chuckling low in his throat as he waited for her to come down from her orgasmic high. He stared over at his luscious wife, sweat soaked and shaken, breathing heavily and causing her breasts to bounce. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself slowly in tune with her breathing.

Blair felt the oxygen return to her lungs and the heaviness of her eyelids unburden itself. She turned slowly in the direction she knew Chuck was laying at, and opened her eyes languidly.

"I think you're the one that needs to learn how to keep up," Chuck teased as he watched her pout childishly and felt his erection twitch between his fingers at the sight of her full lips.

"I don't like to be fucked with," Blair growled as she jumped atop Chuck's lap and straddled him on the bed, forcing his hands over his head and leaning in close to tease him with barely there kisses across his face.

"That's strange. I thought you _love_ to be fucked with," Chuck answered as he managed to slip his tongue inside her mouth before she was able to pull away from him.

Blair bit down softly on his intrusive tongue and sat up straight on his lap. "I have self control, Bass. You on the other hand.... let's see how long you last," she challenged as she took a hold of his erection and began to position him at her entrance.

"Mmm, I like it already," Chuck groaned out as he felt himself being wrapped around Blair's warm, wet, tightness.

"I can tell. You're up for the challenge," Blair smiled as she sunk him deep within herself and sighed in contentment. "That's where you belong. Right...fucking...there..." she groaned out as she began to move rhythmically, the way she knew he loved, against his hips.

Chuck stared up in awe at his beautiful wife. He watched as her face lit up in pleasure, saw the determination in her brow as she rode him nice and slow. He knew the rhythm she was setting, knew it very well because he always told her that was the easiest way for her to make him come. She knew he loved to feel her rub her g spot with his cock deep inside of her, he loved to feel her wrapped around him nice and tight, to watch her breasts swaying to the motion she set, loved to watch as her cheeks flushed and her breathing quickened as the first stirrings of an orgasm began to consume her.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I love you so much," Chuck murmured softly as she opened her eyes and gazed down at him. Blair smiled sweetly as she bent over quickly and kissed across his lips, "I love you too."

He could already feel himself jerking beneath her, felt that oh-too-familiar pounding in his testicles as his come was threatening to shoot out of him. Rising up suddenly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and captured her nipple into his mouth and palmed her other breast with his hand. He heard her groan out in pleasure as she quickened her motion and began to move up and down on him. He felt her clenching and tightening around him, and when he felt her scream out in pleasure, he allowed himself to release his seed deep within her.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Chuck...shit I can't... no more..." Blair moaned out as she pushed at his hand that currently had two fingers buried within her.

It was three o'clock in the morning and they had been going at it for hours. Chuck had lived up to his promise of filling her over and over with his semen, leaving her swollen and sticky and on the verge of collapse from sexual exhaustion.

"I thought you said _I _needed to keep up," Chuck whispered as he pulled his hand away from her body and traced a wet pattern with said hand up to her breasts.

"Shut up, Bass. Do you always have to be so competitive?" Blair groaned as she rolled over and away from him to keep him from playing with her breasts and furthering the sexual bliss.

"When it comes to fucking you?... Hell yes," Chuck answered as he curled up behind her and tucked her against his body.

"Chuck...?" Blair whispered softly into the darkness of the room. The scent of sex permeated the air, their bodies were slick from their sweat and come.

"Hmm?" Chuck sighed against her ear as he pulled her even tighter in his embrace. It was heaven to be in her arms. Wonderful to finally be together, happy and moving on with their life, their marriage, their love.

"Nothing never mind," Blair sighed as she reached up and clasped his hand in her own.

Chuck pulled his weight off her and stared down her profile. "What? Tell me," he insisted, knowing full well something was on her mind.

"Well... I didn't know how to tell you this before... I was trying to wait until Saturday when we meet up with Bart, Lily, Dan and Serena, but I don't want to wait."

"OK. So tell me now," Chuck said as he traced circles against the palm of her hand and kissed her cheek softly.

Blair took his hand and lowered it to her stomach and sighed softly, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked how it ended...I could write another quick chapter if you guys like, but I felt OK with ending it here. Let me know what ya'll think. xoxo**


End file.
